Midnight Kiss
by KarlyJB
Summary: Darren just wants a special kiss from someone special before the year is over


**Happy New Year angels...I love you! (Happy New Year Shelly, thanks for everything!)**

* * *

**Midnight Kiss**

"Ugh, this sucks!"

The party was loud, but Darren's voice was strong enough, to be heard by Dianna who was sitting on the other side of the table.

"You're such a drama queen" she said smirking.

"I'm not" Darren shook his head stubbornly "Plus, it's easy for you, you have someone to kiss you at midnight"

Dianna blushed a bit. He had been dating this amazing guy for over five months now, and even though at first it didn't seem like a good idea to take him to the party, now she felt lucky to have him there.

"Drop it Darren" her glass of water was abandoned on the table as she stood up, dragging him with her towards the dance floor "Come on, let's go dance"

He couldn't say no.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time, and maybe dancing would help him clear his head. Clear his head from: blue eyes, styled brown hair and pink beautiful lips.

Yeah he wasn't going to think about it. About him.

Not even five seconds later he found himself dancing between Lea and Dianna, each one doing their best to cheer him up. But Cory was waiting for Lea somewhere in the club and Dianna was kidnapped by Chord for a photo-shoot with his cellphone. He was alone, again, with the image of his best friend still in his head.

"You okay?"

The soft voice came like a whisper so near to Darren's ear that he felt like his whole body trembling. He turned around to find Chris standing in the middle of the dance floor with him.

Damn, he looked gorgeous.

Those blue eyes shining with the most precious combination of colors, his cheeks a bit flushed for all the dancing, and his eyes filled with concern.

Darren had to admit it, it felt nice to have someone who knew him so well.

"Nope"

He had no more strange, seeing Chris everyday was hard enough already, but feeling like his whole live depended on spending at least five minutes with the other boy was a sign that his feelings were out of control.

The room became a blur to him, the music a bare whisper, the only thing he could feel was the soft hand guiding him outside the bar.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Chris blurted out when they found a quiet spot, away from the noise of the party and the people making the countdown for the year to be over.

"Nothing"

"Darren.." his voice sounded threatening but caring.

5

_No way you're telling him tonight._

"No one is going to kiss me at midnight"

4

_I need you to kiss me at midnight._

"Oh my God, that again"

3

_I need you._

"Yes!"he exclaimed a little frustrated "It's new year, I need someone to kiss me"

2

_Man up Darren, just tell him._

"No you don't"

1

_Just do it._

"Yes I do, I do, I do" Darren looked around anxiously "I need a midnight kiss!"

Chris let out a frustrated sigh and pressing his hand against Darren's cheek, he crashed their lips together.

Darren tensed up.

Was he really kissing him?

Their lips connected like they had done it million times before, perfectly.

To Darren's surprise the kiss didn't last more than ten seconds, but damn it was the best new year kiss in the history of kisses. He watched stunned as Chris let go of the hem of his shirt and smiled sweetly.

"There, now you can stop being such a baby"

_This is your chance Darren, don't blow it._

He was about to leave, when a strong hand grabbed his wrist, making him turn around to find two hazel eyes staring at him with adoration. Chris breath caught in his throat, the intensity of Darren's eyes was so strong that he had to look away.

Darren scooted a little closer, taking Chris' hand in his. He opened his mouth and for the first couple of tries, no sound came out of him. Chris was still shivering slightly as he moved unconsciously forward. That was all the answer Darren needed and hurried to crash their lips together.

Chris lips were soft and felt perfect against Darren's cold ones. Their mouths and bodies fitted perfectly together, it seemed that Darren's hands were meant to stay on Chris hips forever. And Chris' arms should never let go of Darren's neck.

After a couple of minutes they pulled away together.

Darren laughed and hid his face on Chris' shoulder. He felt the other man giggling too. A soft kiss was pressed to his head as three little words left Chris' mouth, the sounded a lot more like a promise.

"Happy New Year, Dare"

"Happy New Year, Chris"

* * *

_**Hope you liked it guys...CrissColfer is on! have an amazing New Year! GBY :)**_


End file.
